


Office Relations

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/M, Office Sex, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Office Relations

Grelle Sutcliff liked a challenge. Her current one was riding William without making too much noise. She bit the inside of her lip, tasting blood. Leaning closer and putting her hands on his shoulders, she rolled her hips, getting William’s length deeper in her.  
His hand ran up her thigh, stroking her. Grelle tossed her head back, bucking her hips into his fist before slamming her hips down onto William’s cock.  
In spite of her biting her lip, Grelle whimpered as she felt herself tense up.  
William must have heard it too, because he pulled her down onto him. With him so deep in her, Grelle couldn’t contain the moan that made its way out of her throat. In the haze of her climax, she felt William come, filling her with heat.  
Grelle knew she would have to go back to her office, but for now, she rested her head on his shoulder, taking a moment to catch her breath and cuddle with him.


End file.
